


Trois mois d'absence - TMNT 2012

by Laxxo



Category: 2012 - Fandom, Ninja Turtles, TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxxo/pseuds/Laxxo
Summary: Ok, je sais que ça date de très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très longtemps, mais vous rappelez vous de l'épisode dans la série de 2012 de l'invasion des Krang en fin de saison 2 ? Un épisode suit dans la maison d'enfance d'April au milieu de la forêt, dans lequel on voit Léonardo dans une baignoire, avec Raphael qui le surveille en attendant son réveil.Et bien voici l'histoire qui traite de ce moment qui dure 5 secondes en une fanfic qui dure 10 000 mots environ ! Bienvenue, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !L'histoire est finie !





	1. La fuite vers la forêt

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire, je l'avais déjà écrite en abrégée sur un autre site de fanfiction. Si elle vous dit quelque chose, c'est pour ça. Mais sachez que c'est bien moi qui l'avait écrite avant.  
> Dans tous les cas, même si vous la connaissez déjà, j'y ai ajouté quelques éléments, donc ce n'est pas exactement la même.  
> Les TMNT ne m'appartiennent paaaaaaaaaaaaassss.....

Une chose était sûre pour le clan Hamato : l'invasion des Krang avait été la chose la plus affreuse à endurer pour chacun d'entre eux.

En quittant leur foyer, depuis les fenêtres de leur moyen de locomotion miteux, ils avaient le droit à une vue semblable à aucune autre. Ils pouvaient observer avec dégoût et horreur les humains de la ville se transformer un par un, subir les pires souffrances de la part de ces créatures supérieures... On avait beau essayer de trouver un événement semblable, rien ne présentait la même cruauté que tout ce qui s'y était déroulé. Par chance, le clan avait pu fuir à temps, mais l'escapade s'était faite sans monsieur O'Neil, qui avait été de nouveau muté malheureusement, et Splinter, laissé pour mort.

Oh, combien ils avaient essayé de lutter, de changer la donne. Mais résultat des courses, ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire, et c'est avec cette frustration qu'ils laissaient derrière eux tout ce pour quoi ils se sont toujours battus. La ville, leurs proches, leurs idéaux, et leur foyer.  
Mais pourquoi cette fuite ? Pourquoi avoir si vite abandonné ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient plus personne pour les guider ? Ne pouvaient-ils tout simplement pas se guider eux mêmes ? Ils ont plusieurs fois agi sans que Maître Splinter ne leur dise quoi faire ! Ils se sont battus sans ses directives à maintes reprises. 

Qu'est-ce qui changeait, cette fois ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris les armes, comme d'habitude ?

Ce fut en ressentant la respiration de son frère inconscient sur son bras que Raphael trouvait la réponse à ce qui le taraudait.

Par la suite, tout était allé vite. Le départ de la ville, la route dans les montagnes, et l'arrivée dans la forêt. La maison d'enfance d'April était située loin de New York, il leur avait fallu toute la nuit.


	2. Le premier mois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On m'avait fait remarqué que la temporisation n'était pas vraiment explicite lorsque j'avais rédigé ça pour la première fois. J'espère au moins que le titre des chapitres aidera un peu... Bon courage !

A leur arrivée, ils s'étaient juste installés, sans un mot. Le réflexe général chez les tortues avait été de placer le corps inerte de Léonardo dans une baignoire d'eau tiède. C'était ce que Splinter faisait lorsqu'ils étaient en mauvais état. C'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient entreprendre pour le moment, sans le commandement direct de leur sensei. April et Casey n'avaient pas saisi directement l'utilité d'un tel acte. Ils ne voyaient pas en quoi l'eau pouvait aider le chef d'équipe. Mais cet acte ne servait pas à rétablir la santé physique de Léonardo : il permettait aux quatre tortues de ne pas oublier leurs origines, de se raccrocher à un souvenir qui ne pourrait peut être plus se réaliser par la suite.

Si une partie de la petite famille se portait bien physiquement, le moral ne suivait pas, en particulier chez la tortue aux sais.  
Il était dans la nature de Michelangelo de relativiser. Les choses auraient pu être meilleures, certes, mais elles auraient tout aussi bien pu être pires. Ils étaient tous les six vivants. Chacun aurait pu être blessé fatalement... Mais il s'avérait que non ! Il fallait être heureux de cela. Donatello, lui, arrivait généralement à rationaliser. Ils étaient toujours ensembles, et ils étaient les héros de la ville. Ils pourraient bientôt revenir et sauver tout le monde. La situation n'était peut être pas entièrement perdue ? April, au détriment de ses émotions, préféraient se concentrer sur ce qui était urgent. Autrement dit, en cet instant, elle se focalisait uniquement sur la survie de Léonardo. Casey...eh bien...il était difficile pour chacun de savoir comment il gérait la situation. On le connaissait depuis peu, et sur le chemin, il accordait plus d'importance à la route qu'à autre chose.

Raphael, lui, réagissait différemment, en demeurant nerveux, et en ressassant les événements de la journée. Cette frustration causée par leur fuite l'avait entièrement chamboulé. Il aurait du faire quelque chose. Il se sentait entièrement coupable. Il aurait du convaincre tout le monde de rester en ville. Mais il restait là à repasser en boucle ce qu'il avait vu de pire. Et cela ne changerait pas durant les trois mois à venir.

Depuis leur départ des égouts et leur arrivée à la maison dans les bois, Raphael ne pouvait retirer le regard de la vue du corps de son frère dans l'eau. La journée, on le voyait dans la salle de bain. Semblable à une statue, il surveillait sans cesse un éventuel progrès dans la situation. Chacun pensait qu'il suffirait d'une semaine à Léo pour être éveillé et totalement rétabli, surtout Michelangelo.

La tortue orange tentait de voir la chose de la manière la plus optimiste possible. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose, mais il lui restait deux amis et trois frères, vivants et a priori en voie de guérison. La journée, il s'était débrouillé pour rassembler tout le monde dans le salon, remarquant un début de déprime naissante chez chacun. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel, sauf Raph.

Quand Michelangelo se promena pendant la nuit à la recherche d'un verre d'eau, il vit que son frère était toujours dans les mêmes conditions qu'il y a quelques heures : assis à une chaise, les yeux rivés sur le chef sans vie. De loin, on aurait juré voir deux cadavres pâles immobiles. L'un était allongé dans l'eau, l'autre assis sur une chaise, à scruter on ne sait quel souvenir défilant devant ses yeux, encore et encore.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, la tortue en orange alla s'asseoir tout près de ses deux camarades.

« Tu ne dors pas ? demanda la tortue en rouge.

\- J'avais un peu soif.

\- ...ah...bon.

\- T'as l'air vanné. Je peux prendre le relais si tu veux.

\- Non, tu vas t'endormir à coup sûr.

\- Hé, mon frère préféré est dans un sale état. J'ai pas envie de le laisser là tout seul...!

\- Léo est pas seul, il est avec moi.

\- Je parlais pas de lui mais de toi. T'as des cernes jusqu'au menton.

\- Va dormir Mikey...je vais bien...je t'assure......... »

Il n'irait définitivement pas dormir. Michelangelo resta quelques secondes silencieux, étant en manque d'argument. Mais comme la nature prend souvent le dessus en général, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler.

« Dis, faut pas que tu passes ton temps à rester bloqué sur ce qui s'est passé. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. C'est ce que Donnie dit, et il a raison. Faut juste accepter tout ça et-

\- Comment tu veux que je l'accepte !? On est dans la pire situation qui pouvait nous arriver ! Loin de notre maison, de notre maître et de notre vie d'avant...Tout ça à cause de Shredder qui a décidé de faire ami-ami avec des krang !! »

Il frappa le mur.

« Quelqu'un doit le tuer...quelqu'un doit le faire....

\- Tout va s'arranger, t'en fais pas ! On sauvera New York quand tout ira mieux !

\- Tout n'ira pas mieux tant qu'on aura pas sauvé New York ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller ! Après ce sera trop tard. Quelqu'un doit tuer les Krang, et surtout Shredder ! Il faut que Shredder paie.......!! Je dormirai pas tant que je le saurais pas mort !!

\- Raph... »

Michelangelo hésita quelques secondes avant de l'attaquer par surprise pour l'embarquer contre son gré dans une étreinte fraternelle.

« Je veux pas perdre un autre frère !

\- Mikey...! Lâche moi. T'as pas besoin de-

\- Si tu t'en vas, je te jure que je t'enchaîne sur place !

\- Mikey...?

\- Même Léo a foiré ! Imagine comment ça finirait !

\- Mikey, écoute-moi bon sang...!

\- Non, je veux pas que tu t'expliques. Sinon tu réussirais à faire flancher tout le monde. Shredder attend que ça qu'on fonce le revoir pour une vengeance stupide. Il veut nous voir tomber aussi bas que lui. Tu comprends ? C'est idiot d'y aller maintenant !

\- Mais il a tué Splinter et-

\- Sensei est pas mort, ok ?! Il est juste...quelque part, au......au fin fond des égouts.....en train de.....méditer des trucs par ci par là...je crois........

\- Mikey...

\- Oui ?

\- Avant d'essayer de convaincre les gens d'un truc, aie l'air d'y croire toi aussi...

\- ...c'est si voyant que ça ? »

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et Raphael pu voir en une fraction de seconde un visage en larmes, avant que Michelangelo n'essuie rapidement ses joues. Raphael lui souriait soudainement. « T'es un bon gars Mikey.

\- Ça dérange en rien si je dors là ?

\- Fais toi plaisir. »

Il posa son menton sur le bord de la baignoire et trempa sa main dans l'eau.

« Tu pourrais au moins amener un coussin.

\- Trop fatigué. C'était tellement épuisant...! Je me demande comment Casey a réussi à aussi bien conduire avec toute cette pression.

\- T'appelles ça bien conduire ? Il a roulé à contresens plus d'une fois. »

\- Peu importe. En tout cas, je veux pas perdre un autre frère…. Jure moi que tu retourneras pas à New York pendant la nuit pour te venger de Shredder.

\- Hm.

\- Ou du moins, même si tu y vas, promets-moi que tu seras là quand je me réveillerai demain. »

Raphael releva la tête vers lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu’il y aille ? Non, il devait dire ça car il savait qu’il ne l’arrêterait jamais.

Il prit une lourde respiration pleine de culpabilité.

« C'est promis. »

Michelangelo ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait juste les mots rassurants de son frère pour pouvoir sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. « Merci. »

Cela faisait mal au cœur de devoir mentir à son frère, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y remédier : sa haine contre Oroku s'éteindrait bientôt, et Splinter serait vengé.

Il faisait très sombre quand Raphael sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Mikey dormir profondément. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines avec un sac et y mit quelques vivres. Il profita du moment pour ouvrir une boite de conserve avec son sai et tout manger pour ne pas entamer la route le ventre vide, puis il nettoya tout sans laisser de trace et alla dehors.

Les bois étaient effrayants la nuit, mais Raphael n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver son chemin vers sa présupposée ville natale. S'il trouve un arbre pour se percher assez haut, il reverrait surement cette douce lumière surplomber le ciel, cet éclat de vie qui émanait sans cesse de la jungle de bitume, et ces voix à l'accent caractéristique qui résonnaient dans tout Brooklyn et qui venaient le faire vibrer jusque dans les égouts.

Il s'exécutait alors, trop impatient d'avoir cet aperçu. Laissant son sac au sol, près du petit escalier de l'entrée, il sortit au devant de la maison et grimpa sur le premier arbre trouvé devant lui, qui dépassait de loin les autres en hauteur. Il arrivait au plus haut, et pouvait mirer les horizons, au dessus de toute la forêt, des collines et des plus petites montagnes.

Et au loin, il la voyait ! Sa belle ville, celle qui lui manquait déjà, celle qu'il retrouverait dans quelques temps, celle qu'il sauverait bientôt. Il savait quelle direction emprunter, désormais. Plus rien ne le ferait reculer. Aucune peur, aucune crainte, aucune fuite, aucun abandon. Le tout pour le tout.

Il descendit de l'arbre. Il récupéra son sac, et choisissait de s'équiper dans l'instant de ses sais. Mais il ne les trouvait pas...?  
Il se rappelait en avoir utilisé un dans la cuisine pour ouvrir une boite de conserve. Il revint à la maison en soupirant, le sac encore sur le dos, et ne retrouva qu'une seule de ses armes fétiches au milieu du frigo. Drôle de repas... Mais où se trouvait l'autre ? Il devait être dans la salle de bain, le seul endroit où il avait passé la journée. Il fallait le récupérer. Un sai en moins, c'était comme un bras en moins pour lui. Et puis il lui serait difficile de combattre le destructeur avec un seul bras.

Il monta les escaliers et arriva finalement au lieu où il avait laissé Mikey ronfler.

Le sai demeurait sur le sol, tout près de la baignoire. Il était très aisé de se déplacer pour le prendre sans éveiller ses deux frères.  
Il prenait en main sa seconde arme et vit le reflet d'April dans le miroir. Elle était arrivée derrière lui, aussi furtive que l'on pouvait attendre d'elle...

« Hm ? April ? Tout le monde a décidé d'avoir une nuit blanche ou quoi ?

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Raph, dit-elle. C'est quoi ce sac ?

\- Rien du tout. » Raphael le posa contre le mur et se rassit en boudant. Il voulait partir sans que personne ne le voit pour l'en empêcher. Pas qu'April fusse en mesure de le faire, mais elle pourrait prévenir tout le monde, et tout le monde ferait en sorte qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

April s'avança et posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la baignoire, là où Michelangelo ne dormait pas. « Rien à signaler ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu dois avoir sommeil non ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu restes là, comme ça ?

\- Je suis pas vraiment fatigué. Le pire c'est que...je.........j'ai...hm... » Il tenta de commencer une phrase, mais resta figé, comme si les mots ne pouvaient sortir. April se contenta de poser le dos d'une main contre le front de Léo.

« C'est pour ton bien si je te dis ça. On a déjà beaucoup de choses à gérer, ne te donne pas l'insomnie en plus.

\- ...je peux te faire un aveu ? »

April ne se retourna pas, mais fut prise par l'étonnement. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on recevait de Raph ce genre de discours. Mais à en juger par la fierté qu’il dégage, il n’a pas envie de tenir ce genre de discours face à ses frères, de peur d’être charrié par eux…bien qu’aucun d’entre eux ne soit mal intentionné.

« Ne le dis pas aux autres, surtout pas à Casey, mais...je me sens pas bien là.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non. Mais je tremble, et j’arrive pas à réfléchir. Et je transpire et je…je….. »

Elle comprenait. Elle était dans le même état.

« C’est normal, Raph. Tout le monde a peur.

\- Ça m'était jamais arrivé avant qu'on sorte des égouts. D'habitude, quand je me sentais comme ça, il me suffisait de les taper et...

\- Taper quoi ?

\- Ben, les cafards. » April ne comprenait pas mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. « Mais là, je deviens dingue. Je sais pas quoi faire.

\- C'est normal.

\- Non, je...tu ne comprends pas. C'est Léo le chef, c'est lui qui ne craint jamais rien et qui a toujours de bonnes idées ! Mais il est pas là, et c'est à moi de ne pas avoir peur et d'être un exemple. Je suis censé tout gérer, mais j'y arrive pas...pas quand quelqu’un d’autre est dans cet état. » Il montra Léo du doigt.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas seul, Raph. Et puis tu n'as pas à tout porter sur tes épaules. » Elle pose une main sur le dos de Michelangelo. « On est tous dans la même situation, on veut que Léo revienne. Mais si on commence à faire n'importe quoi, on risque de ne pas être sain et serein pour son réveil. Et en tant que chef d'équipe, mais surtout en tant que frère, je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il veuille pour vous.

\- Surement pas.

\- Regarde Mikey. Lui ne fait rien de mauvais. Il prend les choses comme elles viennent sans les aggraver. Il s'occupe, il dort, il mange...Même si on en a pas l'impression, il souffre autant que nous.

\- C'est le plus lucide d'entre nous en ce moment. On devrait tous prendre exemple sur lui pour une fois. »

Les deux regardèrent la tortue orange pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que celle ci se réveille en hurlant.

« AAAHHH !

\- T'as pas fini de nous filer des crises cardiaques ? demandait Raphael.

\- J'ai rêvé qu'on disait du bien de moi, alors j'ai pris la grosse tête jusqu'à exploser ! Pas ma faute non plus... »

Il se retourna et fit de grands yeux. « Raph, frangin ! T'es pas parti ! ça veut dire que tu m’aimes ?! »

Il fonça vers Raphael pour une seconde étreinte. « Qu'est-ce que je suis soulagé. Je pensais que tu t'en ficherais de ce que j'ai dit, mais t'as renoncé et t'es resté là toute la nuit pour moi.

\- Ça fait seulement une demie heure que tu dors, Mikey. J'aurais pas pu aller bien loin de toute façon. »

Pendant ce moment de joie, April regardait le sac et comprit ce que Raphael avait eu plus tôt l'intention de faire, surement de retourner à New York seul. Etait-il prêt à tous les laisser ici ? Non, elle ne l'aurait pas permis. Ils avaient besoin de rester ensembles.

Elle ramassa le bagage et en sortit un paquet de gaufres, en se forçant à sourire. Raphael ne disait rien en la voyant faire.

« Devine quoi ? Raph nous a amené le goûter en plus.

\- Génial ! File m'en un bout. »

Michelangelo se goinfrait comme personne, mais avec le plus grand des sourires. C'était vraiment un sourire sincère, causé par la joie d'avoir encore ses quatre frères à ses côtés. Cela faisait quoi...deux semaines que la famille n'avait pas eu le droit à cette vue là ?

Pour le sourire de Mikey, Raphael serait bien capable de tout, et par rapport à tout, la vengeance immédiate contre le Destructeur pouvait bien attendre. La tortue rouge posa une main sur la tête se son frère. « Je te jure de pas faire le téméraire et qu'on retournera à New York tous ensembles.

\- Chuis d'accord avec l'idée. Crounch ! »

April regardait la scène avec un petit sourire. Quand Raphael vit qu'il était intensément observé, il s'éloigna de l'autre tortue par gêne.  
« Je voulais te dire...merci de m'avoir remonté un peu le moral, April...et désolé d'avoir voulu vous quitter.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Le plus important c'est que tu sois avec nous, disait Michelangelo. Hum, attends une minute ! C'est de la triche ! En quinze ans, tu t'es jamais excusé à moi pour toutes tes bêtises et à elle, tu lui demandes pardon tout de suite après ta bourde ?!

\- Pas tes affaires ! Et puis j'ai jamais eu à m'excuser devant toi parce que c'est toi qui fais toujours l’idiot. »

A ce moment là et contre sa volonté, Raphael ouvrit grand sa bouche pour bailler.

« Pouah ! Mets au moins la main devant ta bouche, on sent ton haleine d'ici ! »

La tortue en orange reçu un coup sur la tête en réponse.

« Il se fait tard. Il faudra être en forme pour demain, ajouta April.

\- Tu as raison. » Raphael se leva et sortit. « Je vais dormir un peu dans une vraie chambre. Je peux compter sur toi pour cette nuit Mikey ? Surveille bien Léo.

\- Roger…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………….. »

Ce fut ainsi que se déroula la nuit suivant l'invasion. Chacun dormit dans sa chambre, excepté Mikey qui se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de cou pas possible. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude.

Ce même lendemain, Raphael se réveilla avec l'impression d'être dans sa chambre, et il aurait juré qu'en tendant son bras, il aurait senti la batterie qu'il gardait toujours de la vue des autres, pour que personne ne la casse. Il y avait même cette odeur d'œuf cuit, ceux que Mikey préparait d'ordinaire tous les matins, la seule chose saine qu'ils mangeaient hormis la pizza. Léonardo allait le faire lever bientôt pour l'entraînement et les deux se crieraient dessus dès le matin.

Il sentait tout ça, il voulu les revoir, tous ces éléments qui caractérisaient son ancienne vie.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut bien déçu.

Et ce fut la même chose les jours suivants. Le lit dans lequel il dormait lui rappelait tellement le sien qu'il a préféré dormir dans la salle de bain, assis contre un mur. Il ne voulait pas rester perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il revienne dans le présent, là où tout va mal, là où tout est encore à régler. Il ne lui fallait plus se leurrer avec des sentiments nostalgiques. Tout allait mal, et il se devait de ne pas l'oublier.

Pendant quatre nuits, on le retrouvait donc étendu là, près de la baignoire, et on venait le recouvrir d'une couette si nécessaire.  
Pour les mêmes raisons évoquées plus tôt, il se refusait à retirer son regard du corps devant lui. Il voulait toujours se rappeler la situation actuelle, sans se perdre dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux scrutaient tout chez Léo : sa peau couverte de cicatrices et de bleus, sa carapace cisaillée à certains endroits, ses muscles détendus……

...et puis ce visage qui paraissait endormi.

Est-ce qu'il dormait juste ? Ou bien était-il vraiment absent de ce monde ? Il devrait demander à Donatello comment fonctionne le coma. Cela pourrait lui être utile de repérer les signes d'aggravation ou d'amélioration. Il allégerait ainsi la charge de travail de la tortue violette.

Dormir deux jours entiers n'était pas anodin quand l'un d'eux était blessé, donc Raphael n'était pas spécialement plus inquiet qu'il ne le fallait pour l'instant. Même si cela faisait quatre jours, il était peut être possible qu'il soit juste endormi. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas par rapport à d'habitude. D'ordinaire, même blessé, son frère se réveille quand il est mobilisé ou qu'il y a trop de bruit. Mais alors qu'ils l'avaient porté, il n'avait pas transmis la moindre trace d'éveil ou de perturbation.

Raphael essaya, juste une fois....il bougea l'épaule de son frère……qui ne réagissait pas.

Il essaya de nouveau, en l'appelant, mais non, il ne se réveillait pas. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'était la différence entre dormir et être dans le coma. On le sait toujours, d'ordinaire, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il faut se retrouver dans cette situation pour bien en comprendre les conséquences.

...et l'information vint se heurter à lui comme un bon coup de poing au visage.

Léonardo ne se réveillait pas.

Il le secoua de nouveau, plus énergique, et recommençait encore et encore, mais de nouveau, ses attentes n'étaient pas satisfaites, et il lui fallait beaucoup de volonté pour lâcher les épaules de son frère, mais bien plus pour se rendre à l'évidence. Ce ne serait pas aussi simple que quelques nuits de sommeil. Les autres ne devaient même pas s'en rendre compte.

« Raphael, j'ai besoin de vérifier s'il va bien. Tu veux bien sortir deux minutes ? »

Mais non...Donatello devait le savoir, lui ! Il devait supporter tout cela depuis le début ? Quand Donatello entrait dans la salle de bain, il prenait soin de se retrouver seul avec Léo, pour le faire manger et pour l'ausculter. Mais comment faisait-il pour manger ? Donatello le forçait ? Et il faisait tout cela tout seul ?

« Raphael ? »

Les pupilles vertes s'élevaient pour rencontrer les brunes. Donnie était là, comme à son habitude, à la même heure, avec un plateau repas dans la main droite et une énorme trousse de soin sous le bras gauche. Il posa son attirail près de la baignoire sur le sol, et s'agenouillait déjà entre Léo et Raphael.

« Tu peux nous laisser un instant ? J'aurai vite fini. »

Il ouvrait sa trousse, quand Raphael se levait. Mais une curiosité morbide s'emparait de lui. Que faisait Donnie quand il lui demandait de partir ? Il sait que la réponse ne lui plaira pas. On ne faisait pas sortir des membres de sa famille pour rien.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » Donatello le regardait bizarrement maintenant. Il avait l'air d'attendre que Raphael parte pour sortir quelque chose de sa trousse de soin. Sa main était à l'intérieur, mais elle était suffisamment fermée pour que la tortue rouge ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il tenait. Et ça a encore plus éveillé sa curiosité.

« Tu peux me demander, Raphael. Tant que ça ne concerne pas un sujet auquel je ne peux te répondre...

\- Eh bien...je me demandais. C'est quoi le coma exactement ?

\- C'est un état dans lequel le corps ne répond plus aux stimulations extérieures, même les plus douloureuses. C'est une forme sévère d'altération de la conscience, en quelques sortes. Ce n'est pas comme un simple évanouissement suite à un choc émotionnel. C'est un moyen pour le corps de réagir face à des traumatismes physiques importants. Léo a reçu un énorme choc à la tête et des blessures profondes. Je pense que c'est la cause de tout ça.

\- Comment tu vérifies s'il est conscient ou pas ?

\- Hm ? Eh bien, tu peux l'appeler par son nom, puis lui demander de te l'épeler, lui donner un ordre simple comme serrer sa main autour de la tienne, ou encore lui taper les épaules. S'il est conscient, il devrait répondre à au moins un de ces tests.

\- Et s’il y répond pas ? ça veut dire qu’il est mort ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. ça veut dire qu’il n’est pas conscient. Ce sont deux choses bien différentes… » Donatello dirige ses yeux vers l’eau du bain. « Mais ne te soucie pas de tout ce que je viens de te raconter. C'est moi qui suis censé m'en charger.

\- Ah ouais ? Et le jour où tu trouveras ça trop insupportable à endurer tout seul, tu feras quoi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Moi aussi je pensais que je devais tout porter sur les épaules. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas tout seul. C'est pareil pour toi Donnie. S'il y a quelque chose à me dire sur son état, dis le moi, et ne garde rien pour toi.

\- Mais...pourquoi tu me dis ça ? C'est moi qui doit le soigner, c'est moi qui-

\- Nan, c'est à nous tous de le faire. Chacun à sa manière. Moi je le surveille plus que vous autres. Je devrais savoir ce qui est susceptible d'arriver. Mais tu nous l'as jamais dit clairement. Et crois moi, c’est pas du tout rassurant. »

Donatello semblait perdu. « Je n'ai pas envie de vous inquiéter plus qu'il ne faut. Et puis je ne suis sûr de rien.

\- Dis toujours. »

Donatello lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans la trousse de secours et la ferma. il joignit ses mains devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera. Bon, ses blessures ne sont pas si graves, mais...justement. Je ne sais pas quels impacts elles ont eu sur son organisme. Je ne peux voir que ce qui est en superficie. S'il a une hémorragie ou un os fracturé, je ne peux pas le savoir. Il me faudrait un genre d’appareil de radiologie afin d’être sûr…mais ça va me prendre du temps pour en fabriquer un avec ce qu’il y a dans la grange…

\- Ah.

\- La médecine, c'est vraiment la chose pour laquelle je suis le moins compétent. Réparer une machine est tellement plus simple que de réparer un corps...ça me fait peur de ne pas pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit sur l'avenir. Je ne suis pas plus avancé que vous en fin de compte...

\- C'est pas grave de pas savoir. Et en plus t'es loin d’être plus bête qu’un autre.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. On compte sur moi pour savoir ! Et Léonardo n'est pas là, alors je suis censé aussi comprendre comment vous rassurer sur la situation, comme lui le ferait... A chaque fois que je lui explicitais un problème urgent, il arrivait toujours à trouver les mots justes pour vous informer sans vous faire paniquer. Mais moi je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous caches tout ? Pour pas qu'on s'inquiète ?

\- Désolé...

\- T'as pas à endosser un rôle qui te va pas. Et puis regarde où ça a mené Léo. Il a voulu battre Shredder seul sans nous le dire, et au final, le voilà dans son état actuel. Je ne dis pas qu'il le mérite, mais on est censé apprendre de nos erreurs à tous. Quoi ?

\- Tu parles comme Léo maintenant ?

\- Non, je...

\- Si tu veux savoir...je peux te dire ce qui se passe vraiment. Pas son état de santé, mais sur tout ce que je fais pour lui, pour le maintenir en vie. »

Raphael accepta de la tête. Donatello ouvrait sa trousse de soin de nouveau.

Il n'y avait rien de glamour dans ses explication, ni de très ragoutant. La vérité était que Donnie s'occupait de tout le bien-être physique du leader. Que ce soit l'alimentation et son rejet, la prise des médicaments, la mesure des paramètres vitaux... Raphael en avait appris beaucoup, et ne soupçonnait pas une telle quantité de travail du côté de son frère. Il s'en sentait désolé pour lui. Mais dorénavant, il savait. Il pouvait aider. Sauf sur la partie du rejet de l'alimentation. Mais le reste, il pouvait gérer !

Par la suite, Donatello demandait à Raphael d’exécuter quelques tâches en lui expliquant comment faire. Il lui montrait comment le nourrir, puis lui faisait vérifier son pouls et sa respiration. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était toutes les sensations de vie qui émanaient de Léonardo, contradictoires avec le fait qu'il soit inconscient. Il passait ses doigts dans son cou, et il ressentait automatiquement ses artères pulser. Il les passait sur sa poitrine, et il constatait les mouvements de respiration très faibles, mais bien présents. Il inspire, il expire, tranquillement.

Mais pendant toute la procédure, il ne se réveillait pas. Et cela les ramenait une nouvelle fois à la triste réalité.

Par la suite, quand tout était fini, Donatello et Raphael continuaient à discuter sur leurs ressentis, en dehors de la salle de bain. Leur échange n'a pas laissé indifférent les autres dans le salon, qui voyaient Raphael hors de cette pièce pour la première fois (hormis les fois où Donatello lui demandait de sortir, mais ces fois ci, il restait devant la porte comme un chat qui désire entrer dans une maison).

Ils passèrent près d'April et de Casey. Ce clown blaguait dès le matin. « Ouaw, t'as vraiment réussi à déterrer le vert de son terrier, Don ? »

Raphael ne laisserait pas cette parole être la dernière de cette conversation foireuse. « Qui c'est que t'appelles le ver, çuilà qu'a pas de dent ?

\- Tu touches un sujet sensible là... »

April croisait les bras. « Je ne peux pas rester avec toi sans qu'un instant tu te battes avec Raph ou Donnie ?

\- Oh, allez, on se charrie juste... »

Donatello partait déjà vers la grange, seul de nouveau. Raphael s'interrogeait encore sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais il pourrait lui demander une prochaine fois.

« Sérieux, pourquoi tu gardes tes protections et tes armes ? demandait Casey d'un ton sarcastique dont il a le secret.

\- Pour patrouiller.

\- Patrouiller quoi ? Des écureuils et des piafs ? Ou alors surveiller que les arbres nous préparent pas un sale coup ? Faut nous détendre. Rien ne peut nous arriver dans cette forêt, après tout. »

Raphael ne comptait pas perdre certaines habitudes, et tenait à conserver un mode de vie aussi semblable à l'ancien que possible. Depuis leur arrivée dans la ferme, il avait montré les mêmes habitudes et réflexes, malgré les rires de Casey, et refusait de les oublier pour de bon. Il continuerait de faire comme avant.

Est-ce que par cela il essayait de nier au mieux possible leurs mésaventures les plus récentes ? Surement. Il devait en effet arrêter de faire comme si l'invasion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais dès qu'il se retrouvait en dehors de la salle de bain, voir ses frères et leurs deux amis humains changeait la réalité en une sorte d'idéal où tout allait bien.

Tant qu'il ne voyait pas son frère dans une baignoire, il était sûr que tout pouvait bien aller.

Il regarda de nouveau l'arbre sur lequel il avait grimpé pour observer New York le premier jour. Il décida d'y monter une nouvelle fois, juste pour revoir la ville au loin.

Une fois en haut, il s'étonna de ne pas la trouver aussi facilement que l'autre fois. Mais c'était normal : il faisait jour. On ne voit pas la lumière jaillir du cœur de la ville dans un ciel complètement bleu.

Il redescendit un peu déçu. Il attendrait la nuit.

Il remarqua cependant quelque chose. Il était très fatigué. Pourtant, il avait dormi. Mais peut être était-ce cette absence d'exercice qui l'avait affaibli ? Pendant seulement cinq jours, autant de fatigue pour monter à un arbre qu'il grimpait d'un trait en arrivant ne peut s'expliquer par cinq malheureux jours d'inactivité. Cela devait être aussi le stress. Le stress est fatigant.

Il décida de faire une promenade dans les arbres. Il sautait de branche en branche, un peu comme il avait vu faire les ninja dans les séries animées. Il s’était toujours demandé ce que cela faisait de pouvoir voyager comme cela, libre et sans limite, dans la nature. Mais la vérité, c’est que New York valait bien plus que tout cela. Même si New York était faite de pierre et de goudron, elle respirait tellement plus la vie que cet endroit morne.

Leurs égouts étaient comme un petit nid douillet. Chacun avait sa chambre, et la sienne était la meilleure. Des affiches de combattants célèbres habillaient les murs, ses CDs éparpillés partout donnaient un vrai style à tout cela, et sa batterie…qu’est-ce qu’elle lui manquait. Il avait l’habitude de frapper un petit air quand personne n’écoutait. Pas trop fort, pour ne réveiller personne, mais il avait toujours voulu se déchaîner dessus, au risque de briser les percussions.

La maison d’April, en revanche, était trop spacieuse, même pour eux six. Et puis il n’y avait aucun autre bruit que les oiseaux et le vent. Pas de métro qui passe et qui constituent sa berceuse pour dormir, pas d’humain…rien que de stupides arbres immobiles.  
Peut-être qu’il finirait par s’y habituer ?

Quand il rentra à la maison, il voulu de nouveau entendre le bruit de l’eau, celui qu’il avait l’habitude d’entendre auparavant dans les égouts.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, et vit Léo.

Cela lui changea toutes ses pensées.

Comment pouvait-il prétendre que tout allait bien et faire de belles promenades dans la forêt si son frère était là à en pâtir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Tout foutait le camp, et il n’y avait plus personne pour les guider. Inutile de songer à rentrer à New York si Léo ne peut même pas se mouvoir.

Il prit une chaise et s’installa devant la baignoire, n'étant plus bercé d'illusion. Il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture. :) A bientôt !


	3. Second mois

Les jours qui suivirent, Raphael ne sortait plus de la salle de bain. Il restait assis, fatigué, désarçonné. Ne sachant que faire, il ne faisait que répéter les gestes qu'il avait appris pour vérifier que Léo aille bien. Sans résultat, mais au moins, il s'investissait plus. Il œuvrait, et se donnait une tâche à faire régulièrement.

Et puis il est plus facile de se convaincre que quelqu'un est vivant lorsque l'on fait tous ces tests.  
Raphael secoue la tête pour éliminer cette pensée.

Au tout début, Léo recevait beaucoup de visites de tout le monde, dont Mikey qui décidait quelques fois de dormir encore contre la baignoire sur un coup de tête. Mais après deux semaines, chacun a estimé que cela était inutile. Raphael voyait très peu de personnes défiler devant ses yeux.

...à part Donatello, qui lui venait au moins deux fois par jour pour nourrir la tortue malade avec des aliments liquides. Raphael n'aimait pas la vue de ce repas, et avait envie de vomir lorsqu'il lui faisait avaler de force la mixture. La tortue violette lui avait dit qu'il aurait pu en être autrement s'il avait eu le moyen de le perfuser.

Donnie avait récemment planché sur une machine capable de faire des radiographies. Il disait cependant de ne pas trop s’approcher de la grange, car les radios pouvaient avoir un impact néfaste à trop grande dose. Il avait parlé de cela précédemment :

« …cet appareil utilise des rayons X, rien à voir avec les rayons que vous connaissez. Ceux-ci sont plus dangereux encore, car ils ne sont non seulement pas visibles, mais leur énergie peut atteindre des valeurs très hautes de Joule par unité de matière. Il ne faut vraiment pas rire avec ces choses là. De plus, à ce que j’ai pu comprendre, la limite à ne pas dépasser chez les personnes les manipulant continuellement est de maximum 20 milli Sievert par an, ce qui a l’air peu, mais en une seule seconde, on peut se recevoir bien plus, vous comprenez ? »

La plupart de l’audience clignait des yeux. Une main se levait parmi la foule.

« Bien sûr ! répondit Mikey, à la surprise de tous.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as compris ? lui demanda Donatello.

\- Ne pas s’approcher de la grange.

\- Exactement. Je vois que tu écoutes bien ! »

Mais Raphael n’y avait rien compris et avait tout simplement décidé de le laisser tout expliquer à April et Casey (qui ne devaient rien piger non plus).

Donatello commençait déjà à monter sa machine, et avait réussi au bout d’une semaine à faire un engin fonctionnel, bien que peu pratique. Il fallait le porter, car il avait oublié d’installer des roues. Mais la chose est très lourde.

Raphael, laissé seul avec Léonardo la plupart du temps, devenait de plus en plus aigri. Il se sentait mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un d'autre entrait, n'allait plus manger avec les autres, et refusait maintenant de sortir quand Donatello le lui demandait. Si les deux avaient fini par devenir très complice, le manque de communication les avait peu à peu éloignés, et aucune conversation ne se finissait bien dorénavant.  
Pourtant, chacun s'inquiétait pour l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas le nier. Donatello demandait toujours avec insistance s'il pouvait examiner Raph, mais la tortue rouge le rejetait, en disant qu'il allait très bien.

Ce fut lors d'un repas, un mois après l'invasion, que les deux entrèrent le plus en conflit. Michelangelo distribuait les assiettes, en piquant un peu de nourriture de chacune, et puis s'asseyait lorsque tout le monde fut servi. Chacun parlait avec son voisin de table, mais la chaise de Raphael restait vide, et Michelangelo se sentant seul, il décida d'aller chercher la personne manquante.

Il monta les escaliers et vit Raphael contre la baignoire, en train de bouger le bras de son frère plusieurs fois.

« Tu t'amuses à l'utiliser comme un pantin ?

\- Hein ? Non ! Je vérifiais juste s'il était réveillé !

\- Je juge pas, Raph…

\- Je ne jouais pas !

\- Si tu le dis. Me frappe pas ! Me frappe pas ! »

Raphael avait élevé la main, mais l'avait rapidement baissé pour se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Léo.

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger avec nous aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Tu maigris à vue d'oeil.

\- J'irai prendre un truc dans le frigo après.

\- Raph, tu ne veux pas faire ça pour nous, au moins ? Juste un repas ! Histoire de passer du temps en famille, comme avant...

\- Rien n'est comme avant.

\- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'on doit rester ensembles. Pour chercher à rester au mieux comme avant.

\- Mais c'est impossible. Il manque Splinter et Léo. Et on est pas chez nous.

\- Ne te concentre pas sur ceux qui manquent, regarde plutôt ceux qui restent. Il reste moi, et...j'ai besoin de toi à table.

\- ...bon. »

Il se levait, en poussant un peu Mikey, et passait la porte.

Un fois en bas, chacun le regardait s'asseoir. Il détestait ça. Puis on lui pose les mêmes questions habituelles.

« ça va ? » « Tu te sens bien ? » « Pas de problème ? »

Et il n'aimait pas ça. ça insinuait que chacun voyait qu'il manquait de force. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait continuer de se battre et d'être une inspiration de courage pour les autres.

Heureusement, quand il porta la fourchette à sa bouche, chacun retourna à la conversation qu'il entretenait avant. Cela le convainquait d'une chose. Pour être tranquille, il devait faire semblant d'aller bien. Comme ça, chacun se concentrerait sur sa propre personne et ne l'embêterait plus.

Donatello mangeait en écrivant des choses sur un papier. Il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais là, il semblait vraiment troublé. Il rayait de façon anarchique de longues phrases pour les réécrire, et les rayer de nouveau. Personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir. De plus, Mikey parlait avec lui d'un sujet qui n'avait sans doute rien à voir, ce qui devait lé déconcentrer.

Casey et April, eux, parlaient de comment la maison restait sans arrêt calme. Rien à voir avec leur bonne vieille grande ville. Il n'y avait pas eu de réels dangers ici, et même si la forêt devait regorger d'animaux sauvages, il s'avérait que rien ne venait jusqu'à eux. De plus, la présence de l'épicerie à deux kilomètres de la maison était fort pratique, même si l'épicier faisait peur à voir.

Au milieu de cette cascade de mots, Donatello choisit de se lever, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, les yeux sur son papier.  
Raphael comprenait qu'il écrivait plus tôt le discours qu'il voulait entreprendre devant tout le monde. Voilà pourquoi Mikey était venu le chercher... Donnie avait du le lui demander.

La plus grande tortue se racla la gorge.

« Je voulais vous parler de la situation actuelle concernant Léo. Cela fait un mois qu'il est inconscient, et je pense que chacun a besoin d'une réponse claire concernant son état. J’ai pu réaliser des radios, et… »

Il détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Pas très rassurant, comme introduction...

« …cela fait maintenant un mois entier, et tout me porte à croire que nous devrons attendre au moins un mois de plus avant son éveil, et voici pourquoi. »

Chacun était attristé en entendant ces mots, mais Donatello avait plusieurs arguments concernant ce fait, et plus il expliquait, plus ses destinataires semblaient accepter cela. Il disait ce qu’il avait compris de l’état de la tortue dans l’eau et-

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! »

Raphael s'était levé, énervé. On sentait la dispute arriver.

« ça fait un mois qu'on attend ! Et faudrait qu'on attendre un mois de plus selon toi !?

\- C'est un minimum, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Donnie.

\- Tu sais même pas ce que tu dis !! Comment tu peux en être certain ?!! T’en savais rien deux jours avant !!

\- Eh bien il y a environ deux minutes, j'exposais à tout le monde mes arguments et comment j’en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. Si tu avais écouté, tu aurais peut être su !

\- J'ai écouté ! Et tout ce que j'ai entendu était de la merde ! »

April s'approcha de lui. « Raph, calme toi. Il nous fait juste le résumé de la situation, ce n'est pas sa faute si-

\- Quoi ! Vous êtes prêt à croire que Léo va jamais se réveiller ?!

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- T'as insinué que c'était possible !!

\- Eh bien c'est envisageable mais-

\- Tu t'en fous de lui ou quoi ?! Comment tu peux rester aussi impassible quand t'en parle ?! »

\- …….pardon ?

Alors que chacun s'adonnait à tenter de calmer Raphael et de l'empêcher de taper, il s'avérait que Donnie était le plus énervé des deux. Rares sont ceux qui arrivaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais Raphael venait d'y parvenir sans problème.

« Tu crois que ça m'amuse de le voir comme ça ?!! » On n'avait jamais entendu Donnie crier aussi fort. « Je me démène chaque jour pour chacun d'entre vous et surtout lui !!

\- Oh, sans doute parce que tu regrettes le fait de pas avoir écouté ses ordres la dernière fois !

\- BIEN SÛR QUE NAN !!! Je le fais parce que c'est Léo et que c'est notre frère et je vais quand même pas le laisser mourir !! »

La dispute continuait, et alors que Raphael voulait que chacun se taise, il leur lança cette parole pleine d'espoir. « L’écoutez pas ! On n’attend pas pour rien, j’vous jure ! On aura bientôt droit à notre frère ! Léo va se réveiller très vite ! »

La relation des deux frères était de loin la plus tendue depuis ce repas. Raphael avait décidé par la suite de ne plus venir à table pour cette raison. Si cela le faisait en venir aux poings contre sa famille...

Mais il fallait bien que les deux se croisent. Raphael qui restait dans la salle de bain H24 et Donatello qui venait deux fois par jour lui donner à manger et des médicaments... Leur rencontre ne pouvait pas être évitée. Mais quand elles arrivaient, ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, et ils faisaient chacun ce qu'ils faisaient avant de se retrouver dans la même pièce. Raphael continuait de regarder le visage de Léo, et Donnie le soignait.

Ce n'était pas par fierté qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, mais par honte. On ne devait pas lever la voix contre son propre sang. On ne devait pas en venir aux mains contre son propre frère. Mais Raphael avait fait les deux, et Donatello devait s'en vouloir d'avoir permis à une telle dispute d'arriver. Il ne leur fallait pas ça, il leurs fallait rester soudés.

Après une profonde inspiration, Donnie choisissait raisonnablement de tenter d'améliorer leur relation.

« Tu avais raison la dernière fois… Je m'en veux. On aurait pu rester avec Léo si je ne lui avais pas tenu tête pendant l’invasion… »

Raphael se réveilla de son état de déprime. Il leva la tête vers son frère.

« Non, ne dis pas ça. C’est moi. Je dis n’importe quoi quand je suis énervé. Et c’est toujours moi qui gâche tout.

\- C'est vrai qu'en général, tu es principalement là pour mettre de la tension dans l'air, mais tu n’avais pas entièrement tort.

\- Je mets de la tension dans l’air ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Je t'assure que oui.

\- Donatello, c'est pas le moment de me foutre en rogne.

\- Crois-moi que j'ai mieux à faire. » Il soupira, s’approchant de Léonardo.

Quand Donnie était là, l'ambiance de la salle de bain devenait oppressante. Raph avait encore l'impression qu'il soignait Léonardo sans grand intérêt pour lui, à cause de la froideur de ses gestes, mais il ne le lui dirait plus. Si cela amène tout le monde à se monter contre lui…il se tairait.

« Quand est ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois ? demanda Donnie.

\- Hier.

\- Tu devrais prendre quelque chose.

\- J'ai pas faim. Et puis tu t'en fiches pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ?

\- De cette manière, je ne croise pas les autres dans la cuisine, et je les « bourre pas de conneries », fin de citation.

\- Ne dis pas ça...

\- C'est ce que tu penses !

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on ait la même discussion quand on se retrouve seul ?! Léo est malade, Raphael ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Alors ne me fais pas déconcentrer !

\- C'est ça...c'est toujours moi qui vous perturbe.

\- C'est élémentaire.

\- Toujours moi. Si j'étais revenu à temps, personne aurait été blessé…. »

Donnie ouvrit grand les yeux en se retournant, sans rien comprendre.

« Tu te sens coupable ? Pourtant c'est ma faute si Léo s'est retrouvé tout seul contre Shredder et ses sbires.

\- Si j'étais revenu à temps, je t'aurais frappé pour te remettre les idées en place.

\- Eh !

\- J'aurais pu sauver Splinter et Léo, avant qu'il aurait pu avoir l'idée d'affronter tous les foot tout seul. J'aurais pu tous les sauver... »

Donatello continua silencieusement à ausculter le leader, sans oser parler. Mais ce qui suivit cette minute de silence le bouleversa un peu.

« Le premier jour où on est arrivé là, j'ai voulu m'enfuir pour retourner seul à New York et...tuer moi même Saki. Mikey l'a deviné. Il m'a dit qu'il se fichait du reste, tant que le lendemain je rentre.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Lui aussi veut que Shredder meure le plus vite possible. Je ne vois pas ce qui me retient, et pourtant je reste.

\- Vous…vous vouliez vraiment aller tuer Shredder…par vous-même ?

\- Je sais que t’approuves pas, mais-

\- Si. En fait, j'avoue avoir aussi cette envie.

\- Vraiment ? Mais… »

Donatello savait tellement bien garder son calme qu’il ne s’était pas aperçu de cela. Il n’aurait jamais soupçonné le penseur d’avoir eu la même idée que lui, car cette idée n’était pas raisonnable, et pour cause : elle était simplement guidée par les sentiments.

« Donnie. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'y aller et on ira ensemble. On pourra laisser Léo à Casey, et on retournerait à New York avec April-

\- Non ! » Sa voix se brisa. « Je ne…je ne peux pas… C'est peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais Léo nous retient près de lui, ici, comme des prisonniers…

\- Pourquoi tu dis un truc pareil ?

\- J'en peux plus……t’avais raison, je ne le supporte plus…J’ai l’impression que tout est ma faute… Il ne se réveille pas malgré tout ce que je fais pour lui ! Je ne sers absolument à rien ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'excuser de lui avoir donné tort. Je m’en fiche d’avoir tort moi même, tant qu’il est avec nous !

\- T’avais tort alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais si je n'avais pas riposté à ce moment là...! Ou alors il avait raison...ce qui voudrait dire qu'on aurait beaucoup plus besoin de lui qu'on le pensait. » Il baissa la tête. « Dans tous les cas, je suis obligé de rester là...soit parce qu'il est dans cet état par ma faute, soit parce qu'on peut pas se débrouiller sans lui...sans lui je suis rien...

\- Pas du tout Donnie. Attends ! »

Donnie était parti en se cachant le visage. Il s'écoula deux jours avant qu'il ne revienne, sans articuler un mot.

Mais lui au moins venait prendre des nouvelles de Léo.

On ne pouvait pas exactement dire la même chose des autres, surtout de Casey. Il ne parlait à Raphael que pendant les heures de repas ou quand ils se croisaient dans le couloir. Ce fut seulement cinq jours après l'invasion qu'il osa entrer dans le lieu où il passait le plus clair de son temps, mais il avait eu le droit au silence complet des deux tortues.

Il n'y revint qu'après deux mois, le fameux moment qui était censé aboutir au réveil tant attendu. Le mois annoncé par Donnie était passé. On s’attendait à ce que les choses changent en bien pour une fois.

« Il est toujours dans les vapes ? »

Casey entra et ne voulut certainement pas rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il s'installa contre le lavabo et regardait le sol.

« T'inquiète pas, j'suis sûr qu'il ira bien.

\- Hm.

\- En revanche, tu vas devenir dingue si tu restes là à rien faire.

\- ...

\- Raph ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, je pensais que tu ne m'écoutais pas.

\- Tu veux que je réponde quoi de toute façon ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment... »

Le mois était écoulé. On avait attendu un jour de plus, puis deux, puis trois. En fin de compte, ils avaient tous compris que le calvaire n'était pas terminé.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qui est le pire en ce moment...Que Léo soit là et absent, ou que Splinter soit plus là...

\- Eh ! Ce gros rat est pas forcément mort ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un grand ninja. Quoique...Shredder aussi à ce que j’ai compris...

\- Ne les mets pas dans le même sac ! » Il frappa en même temps sur le bord de la baignoire.

« ...tu flippes trop pour Léo et pour ton maître si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je flippe pas d'abord. Tu me vois pleurer peut-être ?

\- Ouais. Tu veux un bonbon ?

\- Ferme-la ! »

C'en était trop. Raphael se leva pour se battre. Son premier coup fut retenu par Casey.

« Tu chouines pas mais tu fais tout comme.

\- N’importe quoi !

\- Vas-y. Prouve moi le contraire. »

Casey lâcha sa main, qui retourna rapidement dans sa direction. Il se la reçut.

« T'as besoin qu'on t'arranges le portrait, Casey Jones ? Avec moi c'est gratuit.

\- C'était franchement à désirer. T’avais l’habitude de frapper plus fort que ça avant.

\- Ah ouais ? »

Raphael le bloqua contre le mur, mais Casey le repoussa. La tortue tomba en arrière, c'est à dire sur sa carapace. L'une des leçons les plus compliquées qu'il ait reçue était de savoir comment se relever en étant en si mauvaise posture. Bien sur, il y arrivait, mais la tâche était impossible quand on l'immobilisait comme Casey le faisait.

« Enfoiré…Lâche moi !

\- Sois pas si grognon face à la défaite. Ça fait tout juste 3412 contre 1, pour moi.

\- Tu plaisantes ? D’où tu les sors ces chiffres au juste ?!

\- En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es affaibli. T'aurais pas du passer deux mois à rien faire. »

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il ne s'était pas battu depuis longtemps, depuis que son rythme de vie avait été perturbé.

Casey aida la tortue à se rasseoir. « Tu veux vraiment arrêter tout ? Je veux dire...ta vie de ninja. Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen pour finir vieux avant l'âge.

\- C'est pas si simple que ça...on a rien à défendre ou à combattre pour l'instant. J'en vois pas l'utilité.

\- Tu cherches des excuses là. Les Krangs vont rappliquer ! Ils ont déjà eu New York, et vu ce qu'il y a comme chaines restantes à la télé, ils ont surement envahi d'autres villes depuis la dernière fois !

\- Hmmm...

\- Ils vont forcément nous retrouver pour nous tuer. Si tu continues à dormir, ils vont te cueillir facilement.

\- Je sais.

\- Moi et les autres, on se bat tous les jours pour éviter que ça arrive. Viens avec nous.

\- Casey...c'est trop tard. Les new-yorkais ont déjà été tous mutés. La ville doit ressembler à rien. Les krangs ont déjà du établir une base là bas.

\- Raison de plus. On doit les faire retourner à l'envoyeur. On l'a toujours fait, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors qu'est ce que t'attends ? Qu'ils nous dégomment ? »

Casey se mit debout pour aider Raph à se mettre sur ses jambes.

« Excuse-moi pour ta famille.

\- Et excuse-moi pour la tienne. »

Il l’entoura d'un bras. « Allez, viens avec moi. Je pense pas que la première chose que Léo ait envie de voir soit une bagarre. »  
Raphael le suivit, et tout deux se battirent à l'extérieur. Raphael se rappropriait des mouvements vieux de deux mois d'inaction, et cela lui faisait du bien. Casey lui donnait quelques encouragements, et plusieurs fois il le mit à terre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se montrer plus coriace face au puissant Casey Jones.

Après ce petit combat, la tortue alla regarder pendant quelques temps la télévision. Ce fut après le visionnage de deux films qu'April l'interpella.

« Raphael, ça t'ennuierait de venir deux minutes ? »

Il la suivit jusqu'au banc-balançoire à quelques mètres.

« Casey m'a dit que tu t'étais battu contre lui récemment, et que tu as promis de t'entraîner avec nous.

\- Hm. Et alors ?

\- C'est une bonne chose. Je préfère que tu t'entraînes plutôt que tu déprimes dans la salle de bain. »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « Tu m'avais déjà dit de trouver un truc à faire, ce genre de choses...Comme Mikey et sa série débile.

\- On est d'accord là dessus pour la série débile...

\- ...et toi ? Ça va au moins ?

\- J'essaie d'aller bien. Mais je sais pas si ce que je fais est bien pour moi ou pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En fait j'écris un journal.

\- Ah ? Comme le New York Times ? Splinter adorait ça.

\- Non, enfin...un peu. J'écris dans un cahier ce qui m'arrive chaque jour.

\- Pourquoi tu fais un truc pareil ? C'est nul.

\- Pour ne pas oublier ce qui m'arrive. J'aimerais relire ça plus tard, en riant en pensant à l'invasion. Pas en déprimant parce qu'on sera dans le même cas.

\- Ah...c'est pas si nul que ça tout compte fait. Je peux le lire ?

\- Hum...tu sais, ce genre de chose est privée...

\- J'ai trouvé deux pièces dans les égouts.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas comme le New York Times. Ça ne s'achète pas. Par contre, tu peux en faire un.

\- heu...comment dire ça avec tact...ça m'a l'air d'un truc de gamine complexée.

\- Les gens disent tous ça, mais ils ne se rendent pas compte du bien que ça peut apporter. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire à voix haute à quelqu'un qui écoute.

\- Je vois... »

Raphael se leva. « Je vais méditer là dessus...et...merci de...du conseil. »

Il laissa April seule pour échapper à la conversation. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire une chose aussi bizarre que d'écrire ses quatre vérités à un cahier. Quand il avait besoin de parler, il le faisait directement, avec franchise et sans détour, même pour les discussions les plus gênantes. Il se rappelait les fois où il s'était excusé à Léo, où il avouait à Mikey qu'il était heureux d'être en sa compagnie et où il remerciait Donnie pour tout ce qu'il faisait afin d'améliorer leur vie dans les égouts ou plus généralement leur vie de tortues ninja mutantes.

Il ignora l'idée dès la seconde où il entra dans la maison. La télévision était prise par Casey et Donnie, qui se chamaillaient pour la télécommande. Il remonta comme à son habitude dans la salle de bain.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Raphael regarda le visage endormi.

« Léonardo ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

« J’ai fait de l’exercice aujourd’hui. C’est une bonne chose, non ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

« Et j’ai parlé à tout le monde. C’est une bonne chose, ça aussi, hein ? »

Rien, encore.

« Pfff…chuis débile ou quoi ? Depuis quand j’ai besoin que tu me félicites ? »

Raphael s’asseya contre le mur, la tête entre les mains.


	4. Le troisième mois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et on arrive au bout de cette histoire que j'ai fini très vite au final, en partie parce qu'elle l'était déjà à moitié. Je suis une feignasse. Mais croyez en vos rêves !

« Est-ce qu’il peut nous entendre quand on lui parle ? »

Michelangelo demanda cela à Donatello. Cette question sortait un peu de nulle part, mais étrangement, chacun avait deviné de qui on parlait.

« Et bien, j’aurais pensé que non, mais il parait que dans certains cas, les gens dans le coma se réveillent avec les souvenirs de tout ce qui leur a été dit pendant leur inconscience…Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche à vrai dire. »

Cette parole n’était pas tombée à l’oreille d’un sourd. Michelangelo commença à la seconde à entrer régulièrement dans la salle de bain pour parler à Léonardo, devant Raphael qui trouvait la scène inutile, mais touchante.

« …et aujourd’hui, j’ai réussi à atteindre quatre canettes au lance pierre ! Cool, non ? Chuis sûr que t’aurais jamais pu en faire autant ! »

Ce qui était fou était que la tortue en orange pouvait monologuer pendant des heures, sans avoir de réponse lui revenant. Il n’était jamais à court d’idée, avait toujours une anecdote à dire. Chaque fois qu’il s’en allait, c’était parce que c’était l’heure du repas, ou bien que Donatello le faisait sortir pour le check up quotidien.

« …en même temps, je les ai jamais aimé, mais les écureuils de la forêt sont tellement plus mignons que ceux de New York. Ils sont rouge ici. Raphael aussi les apprécie beaucoup.

\- De quoi tu parles encore ?

\- De notre amour pour les écureuils.

\- Lui dit pas n’importe quoi, ça va le perturber.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S’il reste toujours enfermé ici, c’est bien normal de lui faire des rapports sur ce qui se passe en dehors !

\- Faudrait encore que tes rapports soient cohérents. »

Et c’était reparti. Mikey était intarissable, ce qui donnait des maux de tête à la tortue rouge. Heureusement, il n’avait pas besoin de se déplacer pour trouver de l’aspirine. Tout était dans l’armoire de la pièce au dessus de l’évier.

Si seulement Donatello ne lui avait pas répondu par l’affirmative…

Quoi qu’il en fût, après deux mois, Léo était toujours dans le coma. Donnie répétait que le meilleur à faire était d'attendre, Mikey s'arrangeait pour que le moral de chacun ne s'abaisserait pas, Casey faisait en sorte que tout le monde continuait à s'entraîner pour ne pas rouiller, et April se donnait du mal pour qu'aucun conflit mineur, comme de petites disputes, ne prennent de l'ampleur au sein de la maison (celui de la télécommande entre Donatello et Casey s'était arrêté net grâce à elle).

Michelangelo quitta enfin la salle de bain, pour laisser Raphael face à cette vision déprimante de son frère inconscient dans l’eau. La vie avait quitté la pièce en même temps que Mikey.

Il se tenait assis, dos contre le mur, les genoux contre sa poitrine et ses bras entourant ses jambes. Il ne se voyait pas dans la glace, mais il savait qu’il devait faire peur à voir.

La situation était étrange. Si au début, la maison était remplie d’espoir, plus les jours passaient, plus cet espoir se transformait en routine. Chacun s’était adapté et habitué à l’absence de Léonardo.

Ou peut être que non, et c’était pour cela que chacun trouvait un moyen de fuir.

Il se rappela de comment Donnie avait dit se sentir prisonnier dans la maison. Il devait en être de même pour les autres. Raphael ressentait cela aussi. Il ne quittait presque jamais la pièce d’eau, bien qu’elle ne lui accordât aucun réconfort.

Pourquoi restait-il ici ? N’avait-il pas de meilleures choses à faire ? Les autres avaient besoin de lui en dehors de la salle de bain. Ils n’arrêtaient pas de l’appeler pour accomplir telle ou telle tâche, histoire de lui remonter le moral et d’être avec lui. Mais lui refusait, et se payait le luxe de ne rien faire pour eux en échange. Pourquoi surveiller continuellement son frère ingrat qui ne se réveillait pas alors que d’autres avaient bien plus besoin de lui !?

Il comprit qu’il n’avait aucune utilité dans la salle de bain. Il se leva, lança un regard à Léo.

« Je reviens. Bouge pas. » Non, ce n’était pas le but ! Il n’allait pas partir pour revenir après. Il voulait aller voir les autres....

Il quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain, ce qui le frappa fut l’absence de tout le monde au sein de la maison. Il n’entendait qu’un léger bruit de vent qui venait de l’extérieur et qui frappait les fenêtres entrouvertes, qui grinçaient. Personne n’était là pour les fermer ? Il les ferma par lui-même après avoir descendu les escaliers.

Il voulu boire quelque chose, et même manger. Surtout manger. La faim le tenaillait, car il allait à peu de repas avec les autres.

Personne n’était là…

Il en oublia sa faim et chercha où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Peut être dans la ville d’à côté pour faire les courses ? Mais généralement, April et Casey s’y rendaient seuls.

En s’approchant de la porte d’entrée, il la trouva ouverte aussi. Il la passa, et vit tout le monde un peu plus loin, dans les bois. Donatello et Michelangelo s’entrainaient tous les deux l’un contre l’autre. April tentait de maitriser son pouvoir louche en bougeant des pierres sans les toucher et Casey essayait de viser des piafs avec ses palets de hockey.

Il les regarda, mais n’eut pas envie d’aller les voir. Il n’allait pas les déranger quand ils se débrouillaient finalement très bien sans lui. Et puis ils avaient l’air si heureux…lui n’aurait apporté que sa mauvaise humeur...

Il rentra dans la maison et ouvrit le frigo. Sa faim revenait, maintenant. Il trouva une assiette de sandwich de la veille. Deux minutes au micro onde et-

« Je t’ai vu sortir, puis rentrer sans nous dire bonjour. T’as un souci ? »

Casey le toisait depuis la fenêtre ouverte. Raphael ouvrit la bouche. « Bonjour.

\- C’est un peu trop tard, là. Tu n’es pas pardonné.

\- Très bien. J’men fiche.

\- Sérieux ? »

Il mangerait froid tout compte fait.

Il remonta les escaliers avec ses sandwichs. Casey le regarda monter lentement chaque marche, puis le suivit.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain. Raphael voulu fermer la porte avant que Casey ne vienne, mais ce fut un échec. Et Raphael devait accepter le fait qu’il ne mangerait pas tout seul.

« Tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda Casey.

\- Aucune idée.

\- C’est quand la dernière fois que t’as mangé quelque chose ?

\- J’en sais rien.

\- Pourquoi tu finis toujours par revenir dans la salle de bain tout seul ?

\- Je sais pas. »

Casey leva un sourcil, puis pris un des sandwichs présents dans l’assiette.

« Si tu veux mon avis… » Il parlait la bouche pleine, ce qui envoyait des miettes partout. « Tu devrais venir prendre l’air un peu avec nous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh ben, pour faire de l’exercice.

\- ça sert à rien. On se bat jamais.

\- Tu me fais vraiment peur là. T’es malade ?

\- Je sais pas. Je suis fatigué.

\- C’est vrai que c’est fatiguant de ne rien faire. »

Casey n’obtint pas de réponse. Cela était vraiment inquiétant. Il sortit quelques minutes, laissant Raphael tranquille pendant un moment.

Raphael regardait de nouveau Léonardo. Il n’arrivait pas à manger, tout compte fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendait plusieurs personnes monter les escaliers lentement, comme s’ils ne voulaient pas faire de bruit. Mais les marches grinçaient et trahissait la tactique.

L’embrasure de la porte contenait maintenant ses deux frères et April. Ce fut Donatello qui s’approcha de lui.

« Excuse moi, Raph, je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais.

\- C’est Casey qu’est venu vous chercher ?

\- Eh bien oui, il s’inquiétait pour ton état. Tu veux bien venir me voir une seconde, dans la grange ?

\- Non merci. Je vais bien. J’ai mal nulle part.

\- Ce n’était pas pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes.

\- Alors c’est pour quoi ?

\- Eh bien…il est possible que toute cette situation te bouleverse d’une certaine manière, ce qui nous alarme un peu……

\- Je comprends pas trop ce que tu dis, là.

\- Viens dans la grange, maintenant. »

En deux temps trois mouvements, ils étaient dans la grange. Donatello vérifiait tous ses signes vitaux, alors que Raphael venait de lui dire qu’il allait bien physiquement.

« Ne bouge pas, et ne t’en fais pas. Je fais la même chose à tout le monde depuis notre arrivée ici. »

Il entourait son bras d’un tissu qui gonflait. Cela lui coupait la circulation, et il avait l’impression que la chose mangeait son bras.

« Ta tension est un peu basse. Tu te sens fatigué ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu arrives à te lever dès que tu en as envie ?

\- Pas toujours.

\- Je vois. Et tu penses à quoi là ?

\- Je veux dormir.

\- Rien d’autre ? »

Donatello lui mit une lumière violente dans les yeux.

« Ouch ! C’est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Désolé, je voulais voir si tu avais conservé tes réflexes. Et puis tu avais l’air ailleurs.

\- T’es horrible.

\- Si par horrible tu veux dire attentionné vis-à-vis de mes frères, j’accepte volontiers le compliment. »

Il ferma sa trousse.

« Bon, je pense que tu devrais sortir au moins une fois par jour avec nous, et ne pas rester dans la salle de bain.

\- Waw, quel scoop. C’est la première fois qu’on me dit une chose pareille……

\- Au fond tu sais que ce n’est pas bon pour toi. Regarde dans quel état ça te met.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire d’autre, et puis j’arrive pas à bouger des fois.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Quelques fois j’ai envie de me lever, mais c’est comme si j’étais figé sur place. Tu sais ça peut être quoi ? T’as pas un médoc pour ça ?

\- Ce n’est pas physique, c’est mental. Je pense que c’est de la dépression. Pas étonnant, si tu t’isoles tout le temps et que la seule chose que tu vois soit… Bon. Tu devrais faire un petit tour dehors avec nous.

\- J’ai juste envie de dormir. Peut-être que ça ira mieux demain…

\- Tu sais bien que non. Ce n’est pas en dormant que ce genre de problème s’arrange. C’est en restant actif que tout rentrera dans l’ordre. » Donatello l’aida à se lever de sa chaise, et ils sortirent dehors dans les bois. « Viens avec moi. Je vais demander à Mikey de t’emmener aux chutes d’eau. C’est un bel endroit. »

Plus tard, les voilà dans la forêt. Lui et Michelangelo. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à marcher avant d’arriver aux chutes. Ce n’était pas si grand et si joli que Raphael se l’imaginait. Mais il accepta de rester.  
Mikey faisait un peu l’idiot dans l’eau, et choisissait de faire plusieurs bombes. Quand il remarqua que son frère ne s’amusait pas autant que lui, il s’asseya à son côté, les pieds dans la rivière. Raphael regardait son reflet. Il y voyait le visage d’une tortue dans l’eau.

« Je te jure que je suis pas comme ça d’habitude.

\- Je sais Raph. Et puis c’est rien qu’un mauvais moment à passer. Tu veux t’entrainer avec moi ?

\- Non merci.

\- T’as peur de perdre ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais j’ai pas envie. »

Il se taisait. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Mikey n’avait plus rien à dire. Mais sa seule présence était rassurante.

Ce qui dérangeait Raphael cependant, c’est qu’il ne supportait plus autant qu’avant de se retrouver avec un corps qui parle. La tournure de ces mots est assez drôle, mais c’était cela. Il avait l’habitude de se retrouver face à quelqu’un qui ne parlait pas, et quand quelqu’un voulait entretenir une conversation avec lui, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Ils rentrèrent au bout d’une heure d’inactivité. Ce qui était sûr, c’est que Mikey ne tiendrait pas plusieurs situations comme ça. Il paraissait déjà complètement désarçonné tout à l’heure… Mais il pourrait alterner avec quelqu’un d’autre plus tard, et chacun ferait en sorte qu’il aille mieux.

Raphael revint dans la salle de bain. Seul. Enfin non, face à Léo.

« Tu vois Léo ? J’essaie de faire de mon mieux en t’attendant. Les autres aussi. Ils m’aident, et…ils ne m’abandonnent pas. »

Au milieu de tout ça, Raphael restait la plupart du temps seul avec le leader.

« On essaie de vivre sans tes conseils débiles. T'as vu comment ça fonctionne bien ? Tss…nan, tu dois bien sentir que tout va mal… »

Il s’agenouilla devant la baignoire.

« Hé. T’es toujours pas là ? Bien sûr que non….. Je deviens tellement cinglé que je me mets à parler à quelqu'un qui répondra pas... J’en aurais ri si tout n’était pas aussi morne. » Il sourit, mais son sourire s’effaça rapidement.

Bien entendu, la conversation se faisait à lui seul.

Cela lui rappela le journal qu’écrivait April. Elle s’amusait à noter ce qui lui arrivait dans son cahier. Mikey s’amusait à raconter leurs journées à Léo. Ils avaient eu la même idée, mais leur application était différente.

Raphael pensait que la façon de Mikey de tout gérer était la meilleur. Il décida de suivre son exemple. Il racontait chaque jour à Léo ce qui arrivait, allant du plus insignifiant au plus important, même des choses comme celle là :

« Mikey zappe toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle série cool. Toutes les chaînes basées sur New York sont mortes, donc on arrive pas à capter les héros de l'espace. Tu manques rien du tout. »

Bien qu'en faisant cela, il avait l'impression de garder un peu de sa virilité, il s'arrêtait subitement quand quelqu'un passait près de la porte. Mais il y eut une fois où Mikey marchait tout près et où il entra tellement silencieusement que la tortue rouge continua à parler.

« Oh ! Tu racontes ta journée à Léo ? C'est a-do-rable ! Tu lui as dit que j'ai perfectionné mon kata secret ? »

Raphael ne sursauta même pas, et se contenta de rester calme. « Je pense pas que ça l'intéresse vraim-

\- Léo, tu devrais voir ça ! Il est génial ! Regarde ! » Il faisait des signes dans le vide. « Eh, regarde !

\- Il te répondra pas, il est dans les vappes.

\- Justement ! Il va vouloir se réveiller pour voir ça ! »

Ça, ça l’étonnerait…

Mais bizarrement, cette supposition de Mikey marqua Raphael. Si Léo les entendait réellement, ses frères pourraient peut être le convaincre de se sortir de cet état.

Avec le temps, la description des journées se faisait obligatoirement par l'énonciation de son absence.

« Mikey a fait un cake aujourd'hui, et il était pas raté. Si t'avais été là, t'en aurais eu un bout. Soit debout pour la prochaine fois. »

« Ils ont remis les Zéro de l'Espace sur une autre chaîne, si ça t'intéresse. Tu pourrais aller regarder avec Casey, lui aussi en est fan. »

Raphael attendait chaque fois quelque secondes, mais rien n'arrivait. Léonardo avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.

« Léo...faut que tu te réveilles mon vieux. »

Il s'accroupit près de lui.

« Donatello fait vraiment tout pour que tu sois en forme. Chacun se donne du mal, mais c'est lui qui se tue le plus. C'est pas toi qui le voies tous les jours t'obliger à ingurgiter ce truc visqueux, ou qui le voit pleurer en te soignant. »

« April s'acharne à calmer tout le monde quand quelqu'un a le malheur d'évoquer ton nom. »

« Mikey fait toujours en sorte qu'on rigole malgré nous, et ça nous fait mal de rire en te sachant comme ça. »

« C'est toujours Casey qui part chercher à manger, tu sais ? Il en a marre, il préférerait qu'on se débrouille nous-mêmes. Tu sais ? Comme quand on commandait toujours des pizzas... »

« C'est pour ça que je te le demande. Réveille-toi Léo. »

« ... »

Les sons qui venaient de la salle de bain, c'est à dire l'eau de la baignoire, les gouttes du robinet qui fuyait, semblaient étrangement rappeler ceux des égouts.

« Réveille-toi... » Sa voix commençait à se casser.

« ... »

Ce qui rappelait encore plus les égouts était le silence. Malgré l'eau et les mots de Raphael, la pièce avait un silence mortel.

Mortel ne fut pas un bon choix de mot pour la tortue en rouge.

« Léo...je t'en supplie...pour la dernière fois...pas pour un abruti comme moi, mais au moins pour les autres... »

« ... »

Raphael ne fit plus jamais ce genre de demande. Et pendant toute une semaine, il ne parla pas à Léonardo.

En quelques jours, il avait récupéré chacune des mauvaises habitudes d'après l'invasion. Quand on lui parlait d'entraînement, il répondait avec un geste bien symbolique. Quand on lui parlait de sortir, il râlait, et quand on frappait à la porte de la salle de bain, il en sortait pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La dépression était volatilisée, pour laisser place à quelque chose en lui qui avait toujours été là. Ce feu bouillonnant qu’il s’évertuait à contenir pour ne pas blesser les autres…

Et bien il n’arrivait plus à le contenir, et il avait au final blessé quelqu’un dans la maison.

C'était un jour comme les autres où Casey avait décidé de taquiner Raphael plus que d'habitude, et c'était arrivé on ne savait comment.

Enfin si. Face à des mots déplaisants que Casey lui avait dits sur Léonardo, Raphael avait pris la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main. Une casserole d’eau bouillante.

Il ne voulait pas le brûler, juste le menacer en la lui agitant sous le nez. Mais il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce qui se trouvait dedans, et toute l’eau avait atterri sur la jambe de Casey.

Raphael n’arrivait pas à bouger. Pendant son immobilité, tout se passait vite autour de lui. Donnie et Mikey fonçaient aider le pauvre garçon en l’emmenant sur le canapé. Donatello partit chercher quelque chose pour l’aider, Mikey l’aidait à ne pas paniquer et l’empêchait de bouger. April criait sur Raphael, en lui demandant ce qui lui avait pris.

Quand il sortit de cette hypnose étrange, Casey avait déjà un bandage, et ne se plaignait plus de la douleur. Mais il avait l’air d’aller bien mal. Tous les autres étaient avec lui, de son côté.

Chacun regardait Raphael avec des yeux à tuer.

Ne supportant pas les regards, il monta les escaliers et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé, pris sa tête dans ses mains et commença à hurler quelque chose sans grand sens.

Il avait brûlé Casey délibérément. Il aurait du savoir qu’il serait gravement blessé. Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas arrêté à temps ? Il savait pourquoi. La seule personne qui aurait eu le pouvoir de l’arrêter n’avait rien fait du tout !

Il rouvrit les yeux et arrêta de crier. Léo restait impassible devant son angoisse.

Quand il vit que son frère ne réagissait toujours pas face à la situation, Raphael explosa.

« Casey m'a énervé, et t'étais pas là pour me recadrer !! Je l'ai blessé exprès tu sais ?!! Pourquoi tu m’as pas arrêté ?!! »

Il avait besoin de parler ou plutôt de crier à quelque chose qui ne réponde pas. C'était sans doute ce qui manquait dans le concept du journal d'April, on ne pouvait accuser personne, ni enlever toute sa frustration.

Aucune réponse, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Alors il continua.

« Et puis c’est pas ma faute !! Casey est un connard !! Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? Ce qu'il a osé me dire ? Il a dit que t'allais peut-être mourir pour de bon !! Et devine quoi ? Donatello s'y est mis aussi ! Il a dit que rester longtemps dans le coma pouvait signifier que t'allais crever ! Alors j'ai pris la casserole sur le feu, il l'a mérité !!"

Au début, l'énonciation de ce fait était simplement l'expression de sa colère, qu'il déferlait avant contre Léo dans des disputes ou des bagarres.

« C’est ta faute !! Si t’avais été là, tu m’aurais retenu !! Mais tu préfères pioncer que d’avoir à bouger le petit doigt, même quand on s’entretue !! »

Mais finalement, il finissait par en conclure que c’était Léonardo, de par son absence, qui avait engendré tout cela. Le blâme…c’était bien plus facile à endurer que le regret, non ?

Raphael venait de trouver un autre moyen de remédier à ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en trouvant une personne sur qui tout mettre. Léonardo adorait tout avoir sur les épaules, et bien qu’il prenne tout sur le dos !

« Me dis pas que tu comptes nous quitter ? Pas après l'enfer que tu nous as faits vivre hein ? »

Raphael attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer.

« Tu t'en fous ? T'as tué tout le monde intérieurement et tu t'en fous ! Je te déteste. Quand t'es là, tu nous saoules avec tes ordres foireux. Quand t'es pas là, on arrive pas à être heureux. Moi j'arrive pas à être heureux sans toi. Et ça me dégoûte...Qu’est-ce que t’as fait pour moi jusque là, hein ? Moi j’ai toujours été à pour toi depuis le début ! Je suis resté à tes côtés pendant trois mois entiers ! Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais pour moi, à part rester inerte, à faire le mort ?!! Putain !! »

Il sortit en croisant Michelangelo, qui montait pour connaître l'origine des cris. La tortue rouge s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Au fil des jours, Raphael continua d'hurler sur le leader dès que son moral fut bas, malgré le reste de la famille qui tentait de l'arrêter.

On lui disait que c'était mauvais. April pouvait bien retourner raconter tout à son cahier, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? On lui disait que c'était inutile. Hurler ne ramènerait pas Splinter et Léonardo, et alors ?  
Il savait bien ce que les reproches que les autres lui adressaient signifiaient : ses camarades ne supportaient juste plus les cris. Ils ne tenaient pas compte de ce qu'il ressentait lui, du moins il le pensait. Il avait alors choisi de ne pas tenir compte de ce que lui disaient les autres, et de continuer.

Il n'insultait jamais son frère, mais crachait des propos de plus en plus inhumains. Cela tombait bien : ils étaient des monstres, et Léo était un monstre pour ce qu'il faisait subir aux autres.

« C'est ta faute si rien ne va ! Quand t'es là, tu fais en sorte que tout dépende de toi, pour nous faire pleurer quand t'es absent. C'est totalement cruel, mais je parie que ça t'amuse de nous faire du mal. T'y prends plaisir, hein ? »

Raphael se tut, et prit compte de ses dernières paroles.

« Je suis désolé, je deviens cinglé...Je t'adore, mais je te hais...je sais plus quoi faire...les autres savent que je deviens taré à cause de toi...tout ça c'est à cause de toi….. »

Ce qu'il faisait était mauvais ? Même lui commençait à le penser. Il avait entendu Mikey demander à Donnie s'il aimait encore leur frère comme avant. Comment pouvait-on en douter ? Il ne criait pas tant que ça, du moins pas assez pour se sentir parfaitement bien.

Il se mit alors à la place du leader, qui restait dans une baignoire d'eau froide 7 jours sur 7, avec pour seule compagnie une tortue qui déblatérait des choses horribles sur lui, qui devaient le briser petit à petit...

Léonardo devait penser que Raphael le détestait, ne l’aimait plus.

Mais c’était faux ! Non, c’était vrai........... Il n’arrivait pas à se décider.

Il recommença donc ses critiques, mais il devait en quelque sorte prouver qu'il aimait malgré tout Léonardo.

Pour cela, il le prenait dans des étreintes, lui caressait la tête, le berçait autant que la baignoire le lui permettait, mais continuait à balancer les pires accusations possibles sur son compte.

« C'est ta faute si Splinter est mort ! S'il t'avait pas suivi pour te retrouver, il aurait pas été tué par Shredder ! »

En criant cela, il frappa sa tête contre son plastron, et entoura ses bras autour de lui.

« A cause de toi, on a tous eu une vie minable depuis l'invasion ! Sans toi on aurait été tellement plus heureux ! »

Il resserra ses bras.

« Et dire que j'ai failli partir seul affronter Shredder pour un type aussi égoïste que toi ! T'es le frère que personne ne rêverait jamais d'avoir !

\- ... 

\- Ça te sers à quoi de fermer les yeux, hein ? De ne pas voir tout ce que t'as causé comme problème à tout le monde ?! T'es tellement lâche Léo. Tellement...Si c'est comme ça, garde les fermés pour toujours, t'entends ?! Je m’en fous si tu reviens ou pas !! Mais arrête de nous faire du mal à tous en ne restant qu’à moitié là !! Meure une bonne fois pour toute, putain !! Tu arrêteras de faire souffrir tout le monde comme ça !!»

Snif...

Il s'arrêta après avoir entendu un faible reniflement, et leva la tête du plastron.

La première chose qu’il vit fut du bleu scintillant.

Deux yeux bleus en larmes.

Léonardo regardait dans le vide en pleurant, avec une respiration anormale.

Il s'écoula une dizaine de secondes pendant laquelle Raphael restait ébahit, comme s'il s'agissait d'un songe. Puis il s’écarta rapidement, ne voulant pas être victime d’une autre illusion.

Il avait rêvé de ce moment. Beaucoup. Et il avait vu Léonardo le regarder avec fureur, suite à ce qu’il lui avait dit comme horreur.

Mais les yeux qui se tournèrent à cet instant vers lui étaient réels, et il le savait. Car pour une fois, ces yeux ne le regardaient pas avec haine, mais avec ce mélange de joie d’être de nouveau ici, mais aussi de tristesse de revenir à un aussi dur moment, et de n’avoir rien pu faire pour les autres pendant tout ce temps.

« Léo...je...c'est génial, t'es... » Raph voulait appeler les autres, mais Léo le retint en lui prenant le poignet.

« Tu préviendras tout le monde tout à l'heure. » Il se mouilla le visage pour dissimuler ses larmes, mais ses yeux rouges trahissaient sa mise en scène.

« Mais ils sont impatients de te revoir.

\- Peut-être, mais je veux te parler avant. »

Il avait très peur de ce qu'il entendrait. Pourtant, il s'assit.

« Je suis désolé... » La voix de Léo tremblait.

« Désolé de quoi ?

\- De vous avoir fait autant de mal. »

C'est pas vrai ! « Ce que j'ai dit, c'était sur le moment ! Faut pas que...! 

\- T'as failli partir à cause de moi...t’as failli abandonner les autres………à cause de moi…

\- Bon sang, Léonardo, c'était pas ta faute ! C’est moi qui voulait venger Splinter de mon plein gré ! Et puis Mikey m'a persuadé de rester, alors tout va bien !

\- Je me le serais pas pardonné si t'étais parti en laissant Mikey et Donnie... »

Il cacha ses yeux avec sa main, lentement à cause de la douleur encore présente.

Raphael l'avait verbalement traîné dans la boue, et voilà que Léo avait tout pris au premier degré. Il aurait préféré une punition ou que son frère le gronde, comme dans ses rêves, mais non. Léonardo était de retour, et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était de se torturer l’esprit.

« Nan Léo. T’as pas le droit de t’infliger ça. C’était ma faute. Et puis je voulais pas t'hurler dessus, mais je l’ai fait quand même. C'était bizarre et stupide de crier sur toi dans ces circonstances. T’avais pas choisi, et….je suis désolé…

\- Ça t'a fait du bien ?

\- ……quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si ça t'a fait du bien. »

Cela le rendait un peu honteux de répondre, mais il hocha la tête. « J'ai fais ça pendant un mois. Il s'est passé des choses et...Léo, t'étais pas là mais j'ai agi comme un vrai...

\- Je sais...

\- Ah ? J'ai...j'ai brûlé Casey, et j'ai manqué deux fois de frapper Donnie, et quand ils venaient tous me voir, je leur claquais la porte à la figure. Ils essayaient tous de m'aider, mais j'arrivais pas à...

\- Splinter m’a toujours dit de t’aider à te canaliser. Et je n’étais pas là. ça a du être horrible pour toi. 

\- C’est toi qui dis ça ? Mais Léo, c’est toi qui as le plus morflé dans toute cette histoire. Et puis les autres aussi. Moi je me suis contenté de crier sur tout le monde.

\- Splinter m'a dit de m'occuper de vous et de gérer ces problèmes là. Mais j'ai toujours échoué. J'ai jamais réussi à t'aider à régler ça à cause de ton orgueil... Alors si pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai pu t’être un minimum utile...

\- Pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière là…

\- C'est drôle...j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir dormi...

\- Dormi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'attend !

\- Comment vont les autres ?

\- Ils font semblant d'aller bien, mais ils sont tous détruits par ce qui s’est passé.

\- A cause de moi ?

\- A cause de Shredder. Je pense que ça va prendre longtemps avant que tout revienne à la normale.

\- Mais tu crois que ça arrivera ?

\- On est pas des faibles, nous. On peut très bien gérer. On l’a toujours fait de toute façon. »

Parole étrange, après tout ce temps où chacun était complètement affaibli par la situation…

« Je veux plus jamais finir dans cet état... »

Léo pleura un peu plus, mais toujours silencieusement. Raphael le prit dans une étreinte en regardant le sol.

« T'as pas intérêt. Fais nous encore une fois ça et je te massacre. T'as pas idée du mal que ça nous a fait.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- On t'adore Léo. J’te jure qu’on t’adore. Faut pas nous faire des frayeurs pareilles. »

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Léonardo arrête de pleurer.

« Appelle les autres, maintenant.

\- Hm. LES GARS ! VENEZ VITE VOIR !

\- Aw ! Mes oreilles...

\- Désolé...

\- Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement quelque chose à dire à Splinter.

\- Splinter ?

\- Léo !

\- Salut les gars... »

Michelangelo lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Les autres arrivèrent au compte goutte, et l'expression de chacun changea en passant l'embrasure de la porte. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils avaient tous récupéré un peu de joie en revoyant l'un des membres de leur famille revivre.

Léonardo fut retiré de l'eau. Il ne tenait pas encore sur ses jambes, mais Donatello préparerait toutes sortes de choses pour l'aider à s’en remettre. Raphael vit tout le monde quitter la pièce. Mais il avait une dernière chose à faire avant.

Il se dirigea vers la baignoire, et commença à la vider.

Il regardait l’eau s’en aller avec attention, comme si tous les problèmes du monde étaient dans l’eau, et s’en allaient aussi.

Ils étaient de nouveau quatre.

Tout allait s'arranger. C'est ce que Raphael croyait.

C'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bim ! La fin !  
> Merci à tous pour votre lecture. :) à bientôt !


End file.
